In a proposed configuration of a motor vehicle equipped with a main micro computer and a sub-microcomputer, on completion of activation of the sub-microcomputer, the sub-microcomputer determines whether the main microcomputer outputs a WD pulse, so as to determine whether the sub-microcomputer is restored (activated) from a low power consumption mode by an IG-ON operation or is reactivated in an IG-ON state (as described in, for example, JP 2014-10306A).